Although data have not been thoroughly analyzed in our case-control study of risk factors for the acute leukemias and the myelodysplastic syndromes, there was little activity on this project in the current FY. In the past, we have confirmed associations between smoking and specific cytogenetic abnormalities in acute myeloid leukemia in a second case group. A manuscript in preparation describes risk factors for the myelodysplastic syndromes, a collection of hematologic disorders of increasing importance among the elderly. In our study of 158 adults with myelodysplasia and population controls, smoking and hair dye use were associated with increased risk. Occupational exposures were also associated with MDS, including petroleum distillates, halogenated solvents, welding fumes and other agents. In contrast, these factors were not associated with AML that was not preceded by myelodysplasia unless specific chromosome abnormalities were present. These results suggest that myelodysplasia may be a marker of chemical exposure in AML. We previously showed that persons with the null genotype of the glutathione-S-transferase theta gene had four times the odds of developing myelodysplastic syndromes as persons with the gene, although no clear exposure-gene interactions were identified. We have also attempted to replicate our preliminary finding of a strong association between ras gene mutations in AML and solvent exposure. However, results on a larger sample of patients do not confirm this observation. New efforts begun this year focus on the importance of a family history of hematopoietic and other cancers in both risk for leukemia and outcome off treatment. We are also exploring the influence of use of selected medications on risk and treatment outcome. - leukemia, acute myeloid leukemia, myelodysplastic, smoking, risk factors, solvents, hairdye, glutathione-s-transferases, ras mutations - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only